Morphological studies employing ortho-and retrograde tracers will be continued to establish connectivity of reticulo-ocular circuits. Acute electrophysiology will be performed in conjunction with the above morphology. Morphophysiological studies of the oculomotor and abducens interneurons will also be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Baker, R. and Highstein, S.M. Electrophysiological identification and synaptic inputs to interneurons within the abducens nucleus. American Physiological Soc. Abs. l975. Baker, R. and Highstein, S.M. The vestibular projection to medial rectus motoneurons in the cat. Submitted to Soc. for Neurosci., 6th Mtg, l976.